


Sweet and Sour

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, First Meetings, M/M, On the surface, One Shot Collection, Spicyhoney - Freeform, babybones red, more tags will be added with each story, older bro blueberry, older bro fell, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: A collection of connected Spicyhoney drabbles and one shots.In which a random event brings two very different skeletons together. Dating START!





	1. Little Red Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Story one is the first meeting. I have three more in planning at this point.
> 
> Fell - 27 - Underfell Paps  
> Red - 8 - Underfell Sans  
> Rus - 22 - Underswap Paps  
> Blue - 25 - Underswap Sans

It was a normal evening in New Ebott City park, the sky was slightly overcast and the wind blew with a slight chill that harolded the coming change from fall to winter. But the cold didn't really bother Rus, being a skeleton and well his orange hoodie certainly helped, as he enjoyed the solitude.

He'd come here often when he just needed to think and have a little time away from his older brother and life in general. It was nice, especially this time of year when the park was rather empty. Few adults bothered to go out exercising and even fewer children ventured out to the playground, most preferring to stay inside bundled up with their video games.

There were always exceptions of course, as Rus took notice of a lone skeleton child wandering not to far away from his secluded little bench. He was wearing a red and yellow stripped shirt and bundled up in fluffy black parka. They looked a bit young to be out in the park by themselves and the tall skeleton couldn't help but note them looking around rather frantically, as though trying to find something.

A sudden noise cut through the silence of the park, the child having failed to locate what he was looking for had begun to cry. Fat red tears began to stream down his cheekbones as his little frame started to rattle with his sobs.

At first a part of Rus wanted to ignore the kid, to tell himself that it wasn't his problem. But the better part of him won out rather quickly and the lanky monster found himself crouching down in front of the small skeleton. "Hey kid, what's wrong?'

The kid continued to hiccup as his little red eyelights looked over the strange monster before him. He backed away slightly, clearly hesitant to talk to a stranger. "I... I'm lost. I just... I just want my brother." He started to cry again.

"Hey now it'll be alright kid. I'll help you find your brother." Rus tried to give the little guy a reassuring smile. It didn't really help.

"I'm not..." He started to rub at the tears in his eyes. "I'm not su-supposed to go with s-strangers. Unless the-they are r-royal guards."

Rus gave a small chuckle, he was a smart kid. "That's right. While I might not be a royal guard I used to work for them as a royal sentry, if that helps."

The kids mood seemed to brighten a little at that. "My brother u-used to be a s-sentry before he b-became a r-royal guard." His tears had mostly stopped by now, posture relaxing slightly though he still seemed nervous.

"So what do you say? Want me to help you find your big bro?" Rus held out his hand to the little monster, who looked at it for several long moments before he slowly nodded and hesitantly taking it. "So where did you last see him? Also you gotta name?"

"I'm Red." came the little skeletons quiet reply as he shyly kicked at the asphalt of the walkway. "He w-was over by the... the swing s-set."

The swing set and the rest of the main children's playground was on the other side of the park, which made Rus wonder how little Red had made it all the way over here before realizing he was lost. He decided not to ask and just gave a reassuring grin and an okay as they began to walk.

______________

Fell was very much not panicking. That there was no way that anything bad had happened to Red, he had just wandered off like little kids do sometimes. He couldn't have gone far, Fell was positive if he just looked hard enough he'd be right there.

"RED!" He checked around the children's play area for a third time. Okay maybe he was panicking a little. But really how could a highly respected royal guard like himself loose an eight year old! Red was usually so good at doing what he was asked, this is what he gets for getting engrossed in a book instead of paying attention.

"RED!" Fell called again into the nearly empty park as he looked around, trying to decide which direction would be best to extend his search. The edgy skeleton trying his best to note anything that would draw his little brothers attention and cause him to wander off. Well he hoped that was the case, Fell didn't know what he'd do if somebody had...

It was then that Fell noticed two figures coming up the asphalt path, shoulders slumping in immediate relief at seeing Red.

That was short lived though as his red eyelights shifted to the figure who was holding his little bros hand. The other monster was tall and lanky skeleton like himself but wore an obnoxiously bright orange hoodie and baggy brown pants. His walked in a rather laid back posture but the way his head glanced this way implied he was looking for something... or someone.

Fell quickly began to jog in their direction. "RED!"

_________________

"RED!"

Rus came to a halt, head snapping towards the direction of the called name, he noticed another skeleton coming towards them. Said skeleton was taller then him and was all sharp edges. He wore a leather jacket with silver studs, dark jeans and boots giving him an almost biker feel. Though the dark red square framed glasses did ruin the look a bit.

To his right Rus could see Red visibly brighten up at the approaching monster, which meant that mister edgelord must be his older brother.

"Bro Bro!" Red practically flung himself into his brothers arms as he got within a few feet of them, the older skeleton all smiles as he picked him up. He let out an audible sigh of relief before his face took on a much more serious appearance.

"Red" the small skeleton looked up. "What did I tell you about running off? I told you specifically to stay on the playground. what if you got hurt? Or you met a bad person?"

Red began to tear up "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Fe." The little monster couldn't help letting out a soft cry.

"Hey hey. It's okay Poppy. No tears okay? I just want to know why you ran off?" The taller skeleton began to soothingly rub Reds skull.

The small skeleton sniffled. "I saw a cat and I tried to catch it..." his eyelights looked down at the ground a bit in shame. "I just wanted to pet it... I-i wasn't p-paying attention and before I k-knew it I didn't know w-where I was..."

Rus chuckled "Seems you were lead a-stray."

At that the other two skeletons seemed to finally remember he was there. Mister Edgelord blushed a bit in embarrassment before realizing something. "Was that a pun..." Red cracked a small smile.

"Maybe" Rus gave a shit eating grin. "I'm Rus by the way." He held out a hand.

The other skeleton took it in a firm handshake "I'm Fell. I guess I should thank you for helping my little bro out."

"Hey no prob. I'm always down for helping kids in need." Rus began rummaging through his hoodie pocket, extracting a strawberry lollipop and handing it to Red. "Just leave the cat chasing to the professionals next time."

The little monsters eyes lit up at the gift, smile fully returning to his face.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. I better get going." Rus then began to turn to leave.

"Hey wait" The hoodie clad skeleton stopped and then turned back towards Fell. 'Um..." the edgy skeleton rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'd like to thank you properly."

"Huh" Rus shrugged. "Sure, why not." Giving a lazy grin the three headed out of the park.


	2. I Like Like You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell starts to realize he has FEELINGS!

Rus sat on the old warn out couch in the living room of Fell's small apartment, Red sitting snugly on his lap, his eyes glued to the space show he had put on tv.

The hoodie clad skeleton idly rolling a lollipop around between his teeth as he watched his edgy friend run about the small space getting ready. He'd called Rus last minute hoping he could babysit, that his work wanted him to come in and he couldn't get anybody else at the late hour. Rus had been happy to help out his friend.

This actually was not the first time Rus had babysat either, Fell would often rant to him how he had a hard time getting people to babysit for him. The lanky skeleton was perplexed at this at first, Red was a good kid and rarely caused him trouble. But then he really thought about it. Rus had a feeling it was because of the brothers appearance, even by monster standards they were intimidating, not to mention their apartment complex was in a shady part of town.

None of these things Fell could really help though. In a way he was a single 'parent', caring for his young brother all on his own and working a job that in all honesty should pay better for all the times it forced Fell to come in at a moments notice. People and monsters alike would judge him without bothering to know him and this became painfully apparent over the last few months that they had known each other, that he and his bro were Fells only real friends.

So Rus had become Reds go to babysitter, to help out where he could and if he was busy his bro Blue was more then happy to take over. (Though Red would complain about how Blue would try and get him to exercise and only eat 'healthy' foods.)

Not to mention he was cheap, his payment being ten bucks in order to get a pizza. To be honest Rus would of babysat for free but Fell practically demanded that he accept some sort of payment for his 'services'. So the pizza had sort of been the compromise, Rus could help his friend out and Fell didn't feel like he owed him anything. Not to mention who didn't like free pizza?

"Okay you two. I'm off to work." Fell addressed the two skeletons on his couch. "Money is on the counter. No staying up late and Rus you can actually sleep on my bed if you want until I get home. You know I won't mind."

Rus gave a lazy nod, though it was ten times more likely he was just gonna pass out on the couch like he always did. "You got it boss." he joked, slouching back into the cushions.

Fell just leveled a gaze at the other, but decided to ignore him as he bent down and pecked a small skeleton kiss on the top of Reds skull.

"ewwwwww, gross" Red stuck out his tongue but the smile on his face and the small giggle that escaped him said otherwise.

"I won't be home until really late so see you in the morning." Fell made his way to the door, turning just before he left "And don't forget to finish your homework. Don't think I didn't notice." And with that he was gone.

"UGH!" Red dramatically slumped back against Rus in agitation, causing the tall skeleton to chuckle.

"Ah don't worry little dude, I'll help you out. Besides the faster we get that done the faster we can drown ourselves in pizza and soda, totally ignoring the rules as we stay up late watching sci fi movies."

Red couldn't help but beam at that, jumping up and running off to grab his school work. He was ready to have a night of fun.

__________________

When Fell finally returned home he was exhausted from a long night of work. It was 3:34 in the morning and he'd have to get up in four hours to get Red fed and off to school.

Walking through his front door he was greeted by a familiar sight. Rus was lightly snoring, curled up on the couch with a pillow hugged tight to his chest, blanket on the floor as the room was lite by the still on TV.

Fell couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face as he shook his head in slight exasperation, Rus was always to lazy to even drag himself to a proper bed. As the edgy skeleton quietly made his way over to his snoozing friend, first turning off the TV before grabbing the fallen blanket off the floor, draping it over Rus's sleeping form.

Absentmindedly tucking it around the other skeleton, Fell started to lean down to give him a goodnight kiss. Only to stop himself moments from making contact when he realized what he was doing, eyes going wide in horror.

The tall skeleton pulled away sharply, face flushing a bright red. He had almost kissed Rus. _I was just going through the motions. That's all. Like when I tuck in Red at night and give him a goodnight kiss._

At least that is what he told himself. He was just tired is all...

Fell chanced a glance down at the other skeleton. Red eyelights taking in the peaceful soft expression the other wore. The smooth curves of his face. The light snores that became almost whistles.

_He is sorta cute when he's sleeping..._

The older skeletons face somehow managed to turn even brighter as he violently tried to shove those thoughts away. _Nope nope nope. Rus is just my friend and nothing more. The almost kiss didn't mean anything!_

By this point Fell had started to power walk as fast as he could away from Rus, quickly entering his room and shutting his door. He leaned back heavily against it, before slowly lowering himself to the floor. Conflicting emotions running through his soul as he tried to make sense of his feelings.

They had always been there. Those feelings. Ever since that first day he had laid eyes on the other monster. He had thought it was nothing more then the ache of wanting a friend, But now...

It was something more, something deeper. It had become harder to ignore and now there was no denying it. He didn't just like Rus... He liked liked Rus...

"Fuck."

____________________

Rus awoke the next morning surrounded by warmth and the smell of something delicious invaded his nasal cavity. With great effort he started to pry his eyelids open, in an attempt to wake up.

Immediately regretting it as the morning sun from the windows assaulted his vision, making him moan in annoyance before turning towards the back of the couch. Attempt two went a lot better, the tall skeleton managing to even sit up, blurrily looking around the apartment as he gave a loud yawn. Rus really didn't want to get up but he couldn't exactly stay at Fells the entire day.

Finally getting fully up, the lanky skeleton shuffled his way towards the kitchen.

Fell was at the stove flipping pancakes, while Red was sitting at the kitchen table head on his hands. The look on his face told Rus that the little skeleton also just got up and would rather not be. That was partially his fault though, he did let Red stay up a whole two hours later then he was suppose to. He sure was a great influence.

"Morning guys."

"mornin..." Red slurred out.

"Good Morning Rus, I'm surprised you managed to get up on your own! Pancakes are almost done if you want to join us for breakfast."

"Sure." Rus gave a lazy nod as another yawn escaped him, making his way to one of the empty chairs.

The rest of the morning went by in a flash. After breakfast Rus offered to do the dishes as Fell took Red to the bus stop. He couldn't help by notice the pleased expression on the edgy skeletons face or the light blush that had overtaken his sharp features when he had patted his friend on the back when he offered a 'no prob.'

He decided not to think to much about.

When Fell returned, Rus had just finished putting the last dish on the drying rack. He needed to head home soon, he had afternoon shift at work today and needed to get ready.

Walking into the living room the hoodie clad skeleton found the other still loitering by the front door. "Heya Fell, sorry to take off early on ya man but I gotta get home. Got work today." Fell just nodded.

But as Rus reached for the doorknob, his wrist was suddenly grabbed by Fell. In shock the skeleton looked over at his edgy friend, who was now sporting that same light red blush from earlier. "Fell?"

"Ummm..." The normally composed skeleton stuttered out, only adding to the confusion on Rus's face. "Be... Before you go. I wanted to ask..." Fell began to mess with his glasses, a nervous habit.

Rus just waited patiently for Fell to continue. He had never seen the other so nervous about anything before.

"Would you..." he tried again "Will you..." Fell growled in frustration at his own hesitance before he finally forced the words out. "RUS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

The younger skeletons lite up like a christmas light, his face turning a bright orange. He had not been expecting this. Sure Rus had developed a small crush on his friend but he never thought it would ever go anywhere. "Like... like a date?"

Fell only nodded, eyes now looking anywhere but Rus. Face a bright red to match Rus's orange.

"Sure Fell..." Rus couldn't help but nervously mess with hoodie pocket. "I'll go out with you." He replied with a shy smile.

Suddenly Rus was enveloped in a tight hug, that promptly ended before the skeleton could even register that it had happened. Fell was just looking away in embarrassment that he had even let himself slip from his normal tough demeanor.

Rus could tell, things were about to get interesting... DATING START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next short will be these two nerds first date. If you have ideas for future events let me know. I have a few angst with happy end ones coming up as well as a christmas one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for one shots for this collection.


End file.
